


The Notebook

by 10_pasesfire



Category: In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, I dunno what to say, Usnavi freaks a little bit, and nervous, hes cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 08:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10963488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10_pasesfire/pseuds/10_pasesfire
Summary: Usnavi loses a notebook full of love poems for Vanessa. Guess who found it? Awkward adorableness ensues.





	The Notebook

**Author's Note:**

> First ITH fic I've ever written! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy. Kudos and Comments always welcome♡♡

Usnavi was, to put it gently, losing his mind. He was pacing back and forth across his room, checking and rechecking under pillows and in his desk drawers. His room, usually pristine, was now an intense mess as he scoured for his notebook. He was looking in the fleeting hope that he had left it at home and not at school.

 

He was so focused on finding it, he hadn't even noticed Abuela Claudia calling to him until she had him by the shoulders.

 

“Mijo! I said what's wrong? What's wrong?”

 

“I lost it! I lost my notebook. It's -it has a lot of writings in it, muy personal, and if someone else found it, my life is over!”

 

“What is it, like a diary?” she gave a small smile.

 

“No-yes- I dunno. It's just got stuff in it I don't want other people to see, specifically one person and if someone finds it they could take pictures and send it to their friends and they they'll send it to their other friends and then it'll be all over the school and she'll know and-”

 

“Navi!” Abuela held his face in her hands and looked him in his eyes. “Respira, por favor. You are working yourself up over all this hypothetical mess! Calm down, mijo.” Usnavi took a deep breath, closing his eyes and trying to calm himself down.

 

“Now what's this notebook got that you are so worried about someone seeing?”

 

“They're… poems.”

 

“That's not so bad! That's cute.”

 

“No, not just any poems though. They're about someone. A specific someone that I mention by name in just about all of them! And if she finds them then…” he trailed. His cheeks went red just at the thought of her reading the sappy, borderline stalkerish stuff he'd written about her.

 

Abuela laughed slightly and he blushed even more.

 

“You have a little crush, huh?”

 

“Abuela, this is serious!”

 

“Mi amor, everything is serious to a high schooler. It will be okay. Take your mind off of it. Tell me about this girl!” She goes and sits on his bed, opening her arms for him to come sit next to her. He does with a small smile.

 

“Well, she's beautiful. She's smart and snarky and she doesn't care what anyone says about her.” He laid back on his bed with a sigh. He spoke on and on about her. Vanessa. The most beautiful girl he'd ever seen his life. He talked, Abuela stroking his hair with a smile until he drifted off to sleep.

 

She let out a sigh, the notebook conundrum forgotten for a second.

 

“That boy.” she laughed as she left his room.

 

***

 

“Still no luck, huh?” Benny asked Usnavi as they were on their way to lunch.

 

“Nah man, I can't find it. In any class! Someone must’ve taken it. I dunno what to do.”

 

“Well hey dude, there's still some classes left. You can't give up yet.” 

 

Usnavi’s nerves were growing though. He didn't know what to think. What if they all made fun of him for it? What if they told her? _Hey Vanessa, that dork Usnavi has a huge crush on you! Laugh your heart out._ He was just about to go check the lost and found again when suddenly someone came up and grabbed him by his shirt collar.

 

They started dragging him away swiftly. He stumbled to keep his footing as they dragged him backwards down the hallway. When they finally stopped they were by a bay of lockers, no one else was around the area. They pushed him against the lockers and he finally got a look at his captor.

 

Vanessa.

 

She had a look on her face that he couldn't really place. Slight annoyance? He could feel the nervousness growing inside of him as he looked into her brown eyes. The words ready to pour out to fill the empty space. She continued to stare at him blankly, arms crossed as if she were expecting _him_ to be the one to say something first.

 

“V-Vanessa?” his voice cracked as he said her name and a blush crawled onto his face. “Look, I dunno why you're mad, but whatever it is I'm sorry I annoyed you. I don't know what you want me to do right now. You're kind of freaking me out.” He paused, thinking about what he'd said and freaked even more. “P-Pero no porque eres extraño! Ay bendito. Yo soy un idiota. Y-Yo...lo siento. Qué estoy haciendo? I just-” he was suddenly cut off.

 

He didn't know by what until he felt it was Vanessa. Vanessa was kissing him. Her lips were on his. He didn't know what to do. He put his hands on her shoulders awkwardly and leaned into the kiss. She pulled away after a few seconds. He started to panic.

 

Had he done it wrong? Was he just in a dream and about to wake up? He almost wished for the latter hoping that his awkward rambling hadn't actually happened. His face was flushed red as he looked at Vanessa whose lips curled slowly into a smile.

 

She started to laugh. He loved the sound. But was she laughing at him?

 

“Usnavi,” she started, speaking for the first time. “you talk too much dude.” He hung his head in embarrassment, ready to walk away. “It's adorable.” His head whipped up so fast he almost broke it. His eyes widened at her.

 

“Really? I mean, that's what my Abuela has told me but I never really thought-I mean...” He trailed and she laughed again.

 

“Yes, really. You know...I found your notebook. That stuff you wrote is...it’s really beautiful. Did you really mean all of that stuff you said about me?” He looked at her in shock. So she had found it. His worst nightmare and yet it seemed to be working out for the better.

 

“Yeah, of course. Every word.” He said simply, proud of himself for not stumbling around.

 

She smiled at him and he smiles back. 

 

“It meant a lot. To hear you say all those genuine things. Not just that my ass looks good when I'm walking away or something stupid. And...look I ain't so good at this type of thing. But would you maybe want to go with me? Somewhere, you know, just the two of us?”

 

He couldn't believe his ears. Vanessa was asking him out. Beautiful, talented, smart Vanessa who was way out of his league, was asking him out. Goofy, awkward, too nice for his own good Usnavi.

 

“Really? Me, of all people?”

 

“Well what's wrong with you? You got a cute personality and I like your face.” He laughed.

 

“Well yeah! Of course, I would love to.” She nodded and stood on her toes to give him another kiss on the cheek before walking away. He let out a large breath and slid down the lockers. He thought about what Benny would say when he told him. He couldn't wait to tell the world!

 

Now who’s the one with no skills?

**Author's Note:**

> First ITH fic I've ever written! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy. Kudos and Comments always welcome♡♡


End file.
